Llamados del viento
by Ono-sugg
Summary: Voces tenues que viajan en el viento, para regalarnos un poco de aliento cuando más lo necesitamos.


**Llamados del vie****nto**

**

* * *

**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen; sin embargo la trama de esta historia es mía.**

**

* * *

  
**

Había escuchado muchas veces los llamados del viento, la voz fantasmagórica que le susurraba cosas casi imperceptibles; pero él la escuchaba. Sabía que le decía, a pesar de los murmullos. Lograba interpretar cada palabra, cada roce que la suave brisa daba con las hojas de los árboles; y aun más sorprendente también podía leer los movimientos de aquellos molinillos que se levantaban con tierra por el aire.

Era un genio, uno que podía hablar con la corriente; como si la conociera enteramente. Y era así; porque amaba al viento de una manera casi indescriptible; se había enamorado de ella y ella se encontraba en cada soplido y movimiento de aire.

Shikamaru Nara, el vago más holgazán de toda la aldea de la hoja se encontraba tirado en la hierba dejando que el viento jugara con su rostro de la forma más natura que existía; esperando que algún mensaje le llegara, pero imposible, la línea se encontraba suspendida. Recordó entonces cuando se comunicaba con la naturaleza; y los aires le contaban los secretos más increíbles. Gracias a los llamados de las brisas veraniegas se había enterado de que Naruto realmente podía ser una persona muy astuta; o lo sucio que Neji llegaba hacer cuando nadie lo veía; lo sensible que se ponía Kiba cuando de Akamaru trataba; los pensamientos mas lujuriosos que pasaban por la cabeza de la inocente Hinata gracias a las represiones de la familia; el lado artístico que Sakura sacaba a la luz para ligar con alguien más. Sin embargo, hacía bastante que el viento no le contaba nada, y no entendía el porque. Quizás estaba enfadado con él, o tal vez los secretos de la aldea ya habían sido todos revelados.

Aspiró hondo los perfumes de las flores que llegaban a él. No estaba muy lejos de las placeras más bellas del lugar; esas con lirios, jazmines y otras extravagantes variedades de floras. Estornudo por el polen que le había arrastrado, y se rascó enérgico la nariz.

Volvió a preguntarse, entonces, porque no podía comunicarse nuevamente con el viento. ¿Habían, acaso, dejado de ser buenos amigos? ¿O estaba perdiendo su don? Y como sí más fácil le fuera; una gran oleada de aire caliente arrasó de golpe la respuesta. No había perdido nada; nada más que él tesoro más maravilloso que alguna vez tuvo.

Alguna vez; cuando las cosas era distintas, los colores eran más llamativos, las flores más grandes, las risas más sinceras y ella, ella le enseñaba a escuchar las voces que a través de la corriente se movía.

"…_Shuu… calla. ¿Escuchas? Allá, a lo lejos…"_

Quizás, no había perdido el don; había perdido la razón para tenerlo. Si no fuera porque ella lo sentaba a interpretar las brisas, jamás hubiera descubierto que no había mayor chismoso que el mismo viento. Por él mismo, no habría logrado interpretar que cuando Ino destilaba ese fuerte aroma floral era porque se encontraba esperando a un hombre.; no se habría imaginado que el sudor de Tenten significaba algo más que duro entrenamiento con Neji; tampoco accedería a saber que cuando Chouji no huele a comida frita es porque alguien lo ofendió. Era como si en un soplo, los aromas y los sonidos contaran más que las palabras de por sí.

Se incorporó en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha y los hombros encogidos. Hace bastante que su pasatiempo ya no era ver las nubes en la mañana; sin embargo sin su toque de interpretar lo que el aire contaba, era como si hubiera muerto otra parte de él.

Un helado soplido corrió en la dirección opuesta a los anteriores. Los pastos se removieron enroscados y los perfumes se mezclaron todos, su pelo se batió y las hojas más altas estremecieron sonoramente.

"…_No es tan difícil, solo siéntate y cerrando tus ojos enciende los demás sentidos…"_

Lentamente su mirara oscureció, y concentrando su mente esperó. Ya no sentía aromas, ni el más mínimo perfume. Las palabras no llegaban a sus oídos, tampoco los sonidos. Ni el más mínimo soplido refrescó su nuca. Todo se había congelado, solo su mente divagaba a través de la oscuridad de sus orbes. Se sonrió, para cuando se dio cuenta de que ese era el mensaje que tanto había esperado:

"… _No te preocupes Shikamaru, estoy bien; aguardando el día que llegues a hacerme compañía…"_

_

* * *

  
_

**Hacía mucho que no escribía algo confuso pero con una idea fija…**

**Indirectamente apoyo la campaña de las migas… **_**"Neji es un sucio"???**_

**Perdón las molestias y gracias por leer…**

**Sugg- Rose**


End file.
